


Perfect

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [40]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Walter have sex for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Mandy stood at the bottom of the treehouse tree, fiddling with the key on a thin chin around her neck. She hummed again, making sure that she’d got the spell right the first time. She had, her aunt had even been there to confirm it, but she was still so worried. She really didn’t want pups just yet. Even if they would be born human.

A breaking stick broke her concentration, and Mandy was already so wired that she almost attacked her boyfriend.

“Woah, hey, it’s just me,” said Walter, smiling.

“Oh,” said Mandy, letting out her breath in a laugh. “So it is. Sorry, I’m just… nervous.”

“It’s okay,” said Walter. “I’m a little nervous too. But that’s normal for your first time.”

“Is it?” asked Mandy. “Mama said that she was nervous, but her first time was with a total diva who was way higher in social status than her, and for mum it was… well, her enemy.”

“Trust me, Mandy, those nerves had nothing to do with anything else,” said Walter. “Though it probably didn’t help. My parents said that they were nervous too.”

“Didn’t they also have to hide their love?” asked Mandy.

“Not at first,” said Walter. “But let’s just go up there and see what happens.”

“Okay,” said Mandy. She took the key off from around her neck and handed it to Walter, who climbed up the ladder. She couldn’t stop herself from taking a little peek of his butt as he made his way up. She blushed when he caught her watching.

“You can come up whenever,” said Walter once he was up. Mandy could hear a few things moving around, so she was curious as she climbed up the ladder.

When she reached the top, Mandy gasped in surprise at what she saw. The treehouse, normally a very plain-looking place, had been utterly transformed. Sunflower petals were scattered across the floor, and near the middle of the treehouse was a soft-looking mattress piled with soft quilts and pillows. It was all in shades of pale purple and pink, aside from the sunflower petals of course.

“You remembered my favourite colours,” said Mandy, smiling at her boyfriend. “Thank you.”

“Well, you do wear those colours a lot,” said Walter. Mandy grabbed him and kissed him, pulling him onto the mattress.

“I feel more comfortable now,” said Mandy after kissing him for a while. Her heart was racing, and she could feel his heart racing too against her chest.

“Me too,” said Walter. “But before we start, we have to do something.”

“I’ve sung the song,” said Mandy. “Now you just have to get your preparation done.” She grabbed the little box off the floor, feeling herself getting wet as the moment came closer. She’d fantasised about this a few times, about how he would take her into the treehouse and make love to her there. They’d decided on this place as soon as she’d told him that she was ready.

“No, I meant that we have to pull the ladder up,” said Walter. “When my parents used to come here when they were younger, they had a little saying. ‘Ladder up means occupied’. Though they put it a little differently.”

“I can imagine,” said Mandy. “Okay, I’ll just get the ladder.”

“No, I’ll get it,” said Walter. “You just, um… get ready.” While he was busy with the ladder, Mandy took her shoes, tights, and dress off. It felt strange, sitting here in her underwear, but also right.

“Okay, I’m ready,” said Mandy. She wanted to take her underwear off in front of him, so he could see her getting naked and she could hopefully see him take his underwear off so she could see his… she blushed at the thought.

“Woah,” said Walter when he turned around and saw her. His eyes went up and down her, and Mandy blushed but returned the gesture.

“Now you take yours off,” said Mandy. Walter pulled his shirt off, and Mandy stared at his muscles. He really had been working more lately, and his already-dark skin was made darker from taking his shirt off to work in the sun.

“Want me to work with my shirt off when you’re around?” asked Walter, seeing her gaze.

“Oh my days, yes,” said Mandy. Walter took his jeans off then, and Mandy couldn’t take her eyes away from the bulge in his underpants that she’d felt against her while they’d been kissing. And soon it would be in her, and suddenly she wanted that more than anything. She knew that her eyes must be dark, and his were too.

Walter wrapped his arms around Mandy and kissed her, one hand stroking down her hair and the bare skin of her back and making her arch into him. He fiddled for a moment with the clasp of her bra, while she started tugging at his underpants.

“I can take this off,” said Mandy, pulling away from him for a moment. She felt cold after how hot his skin had been, but that had nothing to do with why her nipples were so hard when she took her bra off. She moaned when he ran a thumb over one nipple, and his hand was hot when he cupped her breast.

“They are as soft as I imagined,” said Walter. Mandy giggled and kissed him, pulling their hips together so she could feel his hardness again.

“I want you,” said Mandy. “I want you in me.” She kissed him again, tugging at his underwear again.

“Wait, I have to put a condom on,” said Walter.

“Oh come on, I have the spell,” said Mandy.

“Yeah but it’s less messy this way,” said Walter

“I didn’t think of that,” said Mandy. “Okay, put it on.” She pulled away and watched as Walter pulled his underpants off, feeling herself starting to ache at the sight of him. She took her own underpants off, hoping that the slickness between her thighs was normal.

“You’re really wet,” said Walter, seeing it. “That’ll make this easier I think.”

“But won’t it still make a mess?” asked Mandy.

“Yes, but it’s easier to clean up yours than it is to clean up mine,” said Walter. “And I was talking about it being in you after.”

“Oh,” said Mandy. “And there aren’t any showers around.”

“Not unless we go to my house or my grandmother’s,” said Walter. “And that would be really awkward. But we should still shower anyway somewhere afterwards.”

“Worry about that later,” said Mandy. “I’m kind of aching. Is that normal?”

“Oh, sorry,” said Walter. “I shouldn’t keep you waiting.” He kissed her, gently lowering her down onto the mattress. And then he kissed her neck and Mandy moaned softly, trembling. She watched him put the condom on, and then he lowered himself down and tried to get the position right. She squirmed against him as he brushed her entrance with his cock a few times, moaning.

“Are you teasing?” asked Mandy.

“No, I’m trying to find the hole,” said Walter.

“Well, I do have one, I was playing with it last night,” said Mandy.

“Then can you show me where it is?” asked Walter. “I might need a little help.”

Mandy reached down and grabbed his cock, feeling its hardness in her hand. She hoped it would fit, but maybe all the wetness would help. She guided it to her entrance and moaned as she felt it pressing against her.

Walter pushed in slowly and Mandy cried out at the new thing inside her. Her heart was racing and she felt herself tense up.

“Relax,” said Walter. He leaned down and kissed her, and Mandy relaxed at how gentle he was being with his lips and hands and down there.

Mandy wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, kissing him and moaning as he began to move.

“How did you learn how to do this?” asked Mandy.

“Same way you did,” said Walter. “I watched some things.”

“Just to get the rhythm right, I hope,” said Mandy. “Go slowly for a while and then I’ll tell you when I want you to go faster.”

“Of course,” said Walter. “I love you and I want you to be comfortable.” He pushed in a little deeper but pulled back when Mandy winced. He continued slowly pushing in and out, letting Mandy get used to the feeling of him inside her.

“Okay, you can go a little faster now,” said Mandy. “Maybe you can go deeper next time.”

“Okay,” said Walter. He went a little faster and Mandy moaned louder and moved her hips slightly, wanting to move with him.

“I feel all tingly,” said Mandy after a while. “It’s a good tingly.”

“I do too,” said Walter. “Should we try to finish together?”

“If you want,” said Mandy. She kissed him again, only pulling away from time to time to moan when he did something nice. His hand went down and started rubbing her clit, and that was enough to bring Mandy over the edge. Walter came too, pulsing inside her while she pulsed around him. They both moaned loudly and then kissed until they were done climaxing.

“I love you,” said Walter, giving her one more kiss on the lips.

“I love you too,” said Mandy. “And that was amazing.”

“It was?” asked Walter.

“Yes,” said Mandy. “It was comfortable and you were really gentle and just I love you so much.” She kissed him again, and then he pulled away for a moment to get rid of the condom.

“I really liked it too,” said Walter. “And I liked finally getting to see you naked.”

“You look good naked too,” said Mandy. “All muscles and beautiful skin and…” she looked down. “That.”

“We should do this again,” said Walter.

“Definitely,” said Mandy. She pulled him in and kissed him again, content to just spend the rest of the afternoon learning his body and lying with him in the warm treehouse.


End file.
